Wolves of Winter
Wolves of Winter (NoSlip Records) was formed in Phoenix, Arizona in 2012. Their sound features elements of classic metal, desert rock, stoner metal, doom and psychedelic blues. History Wolves of Winter's roots lay in a collection of self-recorded demos that were originally tracked in 2011. Founding member of what would later become Wolves of Winter, Josh McGee (Vocals, Guitar), originally wrote and recorded the projects initial materiel (ten songs) using a home recording set up. Shortly after these demos were shared online, three of the tracks from the demo were aired on KWSS 93.3 FM Radio Phoenix. It became clear to him that the project would be moving forward and a live band should be assembled. After a couple of initial lineup changes, current members David Weaver (Bass) and Mike Horn (Drums) joined the Band in 2013. With the addition of David and Mike, Wolves of Winter as it is today was formed. Debut Releases Original Band Demo: The band released a self titled demo in 2013 featuring the original core material. It began, by recording the bands live instrumentation which was captured by just 2 microphones. All vocals were later overdubbed onto that recording. After its release, the band received much positive press including a 4.5/5 star review on the Paranoid Music Blog as well as the UK based Chybucca Sounds. The demo also gained traction and the digital release began selling well on Bandcamp.com. Debut Studio Album: On January 9th, 2016 Wolves of Winter released their self-titled debut studio album. It was comprised of the same song list as the original band demo. This time, after being properly recorded, it was carefully produced by Josh McGee. Along with being engineered by Patrick Hogg and mastered by Jeff Harris, the album improved the sonic quality and provided a more accurate representation of the bands intended sound. The album, initially offered both as a physical CD and digital download was immediately well received by the worldwide stoner/desert/doom rock community of critics and fans. The release gained positive reviews from authoritative websites and blogs such as Outlaws of the Sun, The Ripple Effect, More Fuzz, Desert Psychlist, Recyclable Sounds, Metal Jacket Mag, Doomed and Stoned and many more. Vinyl Edition (*NoSlip Records) In march of 2016 Wolves of Winter signed with the Columbus, Georgia based label NoSlip Records. A deluxe 180 gram colored vinyl edition of the debut studio album was released by the label in September of 2017. Four editions were released including deluxe OBI and die-hard packages. Four vinyl color variants were released, all featuring a gate-fold jacket showcasing all new and original interior artwork by David Paul Seymour, poly lined sleeves and a 12x12 lyric / photo insert. The metal master was cut using remastered high resolution digital session files prepared by Jeff Harris allowing the vinyl record edition to offer expanded dynamic range as well as resolution by utilizing the 24bit / 88.2kHz master files making it far superior in accuracy the digital or CD releases, *Other bands on NoSlip Records include Wasted Theory, Disenchanter, Doomstress, Hellhookah and more. Live Performances Wolves of Winter has performed along side many notable bands in the stoner / desert / doom genre such as Truck Fighters, Mothership, Slow Season, Black Pussy, Midnight Ghost Train, Year of the Cobra, Ruby The Hatchet, Yawning Man, Telekinetic Yeti, Bonehawk, Destroyer of Light, Goya, Mondo Drag, Revolution Mother, Devil to Pay, Great Electric Quest, Lord Dying, Castle, Lords of Beacon House, Eagle Claw, Old Man Wizard, Gypsyhawk, Scattered Hamlet, Fuzz Evil, Stone Witch, Dead Canyon, Sounds Like Murder, Old Fashion Assassin, and many more. Discography Albums * Wolves of Winter (2016) Demos *Wolves of Winter Demo (2013) Singles *Manipulation (2013) Members Current Members *'Josh McGee' (Vocals, Guitar) *'David Weaver' (Bass) *'Mike Horn' (Drums) Reviews Wolves of Winter (S/T - 2016) Wolves of Winter Demo External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp *Youtube *Spotify *Reverbnation *CD Baby *Soundcloud *NoSlip Records Bandcamp Page *NoSlip Records References Category:Band Category:Arizona Category:Phoenix Category:USA